


Legacy

by LBibliophile



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Bingo Fill, Foiled Confessions, Gen, Iron Man 2, Palladium Poisoning, Poetry, Tony Stark Bingo 2019, Tony Stark Needs a Hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-31
Updated: 2019-08-31
Packaged: 2020-08-14 05:57:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20187418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LBibliophile/pseuds/LBibliophile
Summary: Tony is dying. It's an inescapable fact; the clock ticking down with every burnt-out reactor core. He tries to tell them, but the words won't come. He can only give them pieces of his legacy, and hope they forgive him.Written for the Tony Stark Bingo 2019: Confessions in desperate situations





	Legacy

How do you tell your girlfriend you’re dying?  
You cook her a meal  
Plan an impromptu vacation  
Look into her eyes and say…  
Nothing  
Give her your company  
So your legacy will go on

How do you tell your best friend you're dying?  
You show him the pieces  
Let him see your pain  
Look into his eyes and say…  
Nothing  
Give him your suit  
So your legacy will go on 

How do you tell the world that you’re dying?  
Seek reckless thrills  
Revert to past vices  
Look to the sky and scream…  
Nothing  
Foster great minds  
So your legacy will go on 

How do you tell yourself that you’re dying?  
Push away your loved ones  
Prepare your legacy  
Look back on your life and say…  
No  
Create the impossible  
So you can go on


End file.
